Question: Simplify the expression. $(7q^{3}+5q)(q^{4}+4q^{2})$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ 7 q^3 ( q^4) + 7 q^3 (4 q^2) + 5 q ( q^4) + 5 q (4 q^2) $ Simplify. $ 7q^{7} + 28q^{5} + 5q^{5} + 20q^{3} $ $7q^{7}+33q^{5}+20q^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ { 7q^{7}} {+ 28q^{5}} {+ 5q^{5}} {+ 20q^{3}} $ Add the coefficients. $ { 7q^{7}} {+ 33q^{5}} {+ 20q^{3}} $